


Of Mud-Stained Carpets and Hot Chocolate

by deancoonie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancoonie/pseuds/deancoonie
Summary: Chaeyoung comes home to Mina (or not.)
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Of Mud-Stained Carpets and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread :((

The loud pounding of the rain against the glass windows of their apartment unit was the only sound that prevented Chaeyoung from hearing Mina's humming from the living room. The storm outside was incessant. The rumbling thunder rattled the small space of their home as the branches of the trees created a rhythm, thumping loudly against the surface of their windows. Chaeyoung quietly padded in, her soaked clothes leaving a wet trail on the floor. She can already hear Mina's voice at the back of her head, and she smiled.

_"Chaeyoungie, you wet our carpet again!"_

She smiled because it's Mina. And Mina speaks in a soft, sweet tone, and it sounds more like a statement than a reprimand. It's Mina, and she never really gets mad, actually worries more about Chaeyoung's health than the cheap grayish carpet she got from the garage sale down the street.

 _"Tadaima!"_ Chaeyoung greets in Mina's native language, thinks it's a little bit more intimate and adorable, and it'll make the burning homesick feeling in Mina's chest subside.

And her cold, shivering body immediately filled with a familiar and cozy warmth when she heard the older girl's soft voice respond, _"Okaeri!"_

Chaeyoug never thought she could hear a smile, but she heard it loud and clear. It was pretty and child-like.

The sound of the rain stills for a moment, the tree branches paused, the thunder quieted down into a muffled buzzing sound. And she heard it, the familiar padding of Mina's feet against the carpeted floor, one heavier than the last.

"Chaeyoungie-"

There she was, clad in Chaeyoung's favorite t-shirt (that was slightly short on her because of their height difference), with a pair of loose, mint-colored shorts that show off the milky skin of her legs. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders naturally, framing her beautiful face. She's wearing her signature gummy smile that never failed to make Chaeyoung's knees wobble. Because it's warm and cute and all the good things in the world combined. The mildly flickering lights overhead cast Mina's face a _strange angelic_ glow, making her moles more prominent, particularly the one on the bridge of her nose. Chaeyoung loves kissing that spot. And- wow, Mina's so beautiful right now.

"-so late?"

Chaeyoung snapped off another episode of _Mina's-raw-beauty-appreciation_ when she felt a warm hand grazing the naked skin of her arm. She was reminded that she's still covered with her soaked work clothes, the cold biting sharply on her back. The rain seeped in her skin, and she shivered.

"Oh, I was stuck in the traffic," she explained, hand reaching in her pocket to feel the small box inside.

"Come on. Let's get you warmed up." Mina helped Chaeyoung off her coat and guided the younger girl to the bathroom. Frowning, she side-eyed the muddy trail Chaeyoung left as they cross the unit. Chaeyoung chuckles and steals a sloppy kiss on Mina's cheek.

"I'll get you new ones next week, okay?"

And Mina's gummy smile is back. "Don't worry about it. I can always bring it with me to the laundry. Now, quick. Get yourself washed up, and I'll prepare your clothes."

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows teasingly. "How about I go out nak-"

"Chaeyoung!"

The smaller girl's chuckle echoed in the bathroom as Mina shoved her inside. This time, scolding and sending her death glares. She was met by the chipped paint of the door when Mina slammed it on her face. The girl can only sigh lovingly. _She missed this._

Chaeyoung took her time in the shower, indulging the luke-warm water that washed away all the cold. Her muscles immediately relaxed as it ran down her body, groaning at the warm feeling after being drenched in the rain for almost half an hour.

After 40 minutes, she was greeted by Mina, waiting for her by the door. Mina raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on her face. "Was starting to get worried you drowned or something," she chuckled, and Chaeyoung frowned. "Sorry, won't say that again," she handed Chaeyoung's fresh clothes, a pair of printed pajama pants, and a maroon sweatshirt. "Go dry your hair. I'll take care of the bathtub."

After drying and changing, the younger girl eyed Mina curiously, looking her up and down. "As much as I like the view, aren't you cold yourself? You're wearing my t-shirt, and some short pants."

Mina shrugged. "Aren't I always _cold_? See, I live in _ice_ , and my tears are diamonds. Pretty cool, huh?" She joked, linking her arms with Chaeyoung's.

"Yeah..." the younger girl smiled bitterly.

They made their way to the kitchen where two distorted mugs were sitting on the counter, courtesy of Chaeyoung's failed pottery making last year. Chaeyoung stood on the other side and watched Mina make their hot chocolate. She observed the way Mina moves, elegant as ever, her every step seemingly in tune with a rhythm only the two of them can hear. She saw the usual twitch in Mina's fingers when she's working on something, caught the small noises she lets out every now and then. _Chaeyoung missed it._

Mina pulled two packets of cocoa powder from the cabinet next to Chaeyoung and noticed the younger girl avoiding her gaze. She put the mugs inside the microwave and set the timer.

"Chaeng," she called, gesturing for the other girl to come over. Chaeyoung shuffled with her head low, feeling slightly embarrassed for bringing the mood down because of her sensitivity. It's been two years, but the ache is still there. "Hey," Mina cooed, placing her fingers under Chaeyoung's chin to lift her head up. When their eyes met, she was instantly swallowed by the depths of the younger girl's eyes, a shade of brown swirling like a whirlpool sucking her in. "It's okay, Chaengie. It's all over now. And you're doing good."

Chaeyoung had heard way too many compliments her entire life. She'd received plenty of positive words from the people around her. But none of them feels genuine, the words acting like the empty gift boxes under the Christmas tree, serving just to make it look brighter. To make it look like there's something more, but the truth is, there's nothing left, just a pathetic space full of dust and cobwebs.

But here, in Mina's presence, with Mina's eyes looking at her like she put the stars in the sky- no, like she's the moon that lights up the world when there's nothing but darkness, with Mina smiling at her and her only, three words were enough.

"You're so strong," Mina pulled the younger girl closer, cupping her cheek and caressing her face with her delicate fingers. Chaeyoung leaned into the touch, letting the cool of Mina's hand graze her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck standing on its end. 

Chaeyoung hummed, mainly because Mina's hand feels like home, but also as an affirmation that she knows and she understands. Her hands land on Mina's waist, pulling her closer and basking in the older girl's sweet Jasmine perfume. Mina smiled and looped her arms around Chaeyoung's neck. The box in Chaeyoung's pocket feels hot at the moment. They started to sway side by side as Chaeyoung hummed an unfamiliar tune. It cracked sometimes because of the fatigue. Her hair is a tangled mess in a bun that looked like it was made only to keep the hair from her face. The thunder rumbled, the lights flickered, and nothing at that moment was perfect. But she wasn't looking for perfection, not looking for branded bottle of wines and fancy restaurants. She yearns for home instead, yearns for Mina. Just Mina. _Chaeyoung yearns for Mina, misses her_. So she leaves a small kiss at the corner of Mina's lips.

They smiled at each other and broke apart when the microwave beeped. Chaeyoung enjoyed the simplicity of the moment and tucked the memory deep in the little pockets of her heart.

When they finished, Chaeyoung decided to wash their mugs, opting to make Mina stay by her side as she'd planned to disclose whatever has been on her mind since she came home.

"Speaking of diamonds," Chaeyoung started, handling Mina the now clean mug for her to wipe. Mina hummed in response, not taking her eyes off the mug and the towel in her hand. It gave Chaeyoung a moment to admire Mina's facial features, as she had done so many times already but would never get tired of doing. Chaeyoung counts the moles on Mina's face - one, two, three, four, five, and the ones that are not visible right now because of the poor lighting in the kitchen. She stares at the way Mina's front teeth peek out when her mouth hangs a little bit. She adores the way Mina's lips form a bracket when she concentrates on something. She likes the way Mina pouts when something doesn't work out. She loves these things, calls them Mina things sometimes.

_"Mings for short," Chaeyoung snorts as the words leave her mouth, and Mina throws a pillow to her face._

Her eyes travel down to Mina's neck, collarbones, chest, arms, her hands and her-

"Don't you think your ring finger might be needing an occupant?" She reached into pajama pocket, felt the small box inside, a bit wet from the rain.

Mina looked up, placed the mug inside the cup dispenser. "What?"

"Well, I..." Chaeyoung withdrew her hand, the tiny box secured in her palm, "kinda have been saving up and I..." she trailed off, watched as Mina's eyes widened in realization.

"Chaeyoung..."

"Mina..." Chaeyoung chuckled. "I know you've been eyeing this when you were still-" she paused, stopped herself from saying the words. She swallowed thickly, a lump forming in her throat. The box felt a little bit heavier in her hand as more seconds pass by.

They stayed like that for a moment before Chaeyoung opened her palm and showed the small black velvet box. She smiled as Mina gasped.

"I won't be asking you any question," she sniffed, opened the box slowly, revealing a brilliant cut of diamond perched atop a polished gold band. It glimmered and shone, the reflection dancing in their eyes. "Because I already know the answer."

Chaeyoung can see the tears forming at the corner of Mina's eyes, and she's sure as heck she looks the same.

"Chaeng, you didn't have to. I would-"

"I know, but I wanted to. Consider this as a birthday gift." Chaeyoung smiled.

Mina shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "No, Chaeyoung. You know I-"

"Tomorrow's your birthday. We'll celebrate. I'll invite Jeongyeon unnie and the others." She can taste salt from the tears that started to trail down her own cheek.

"Don't do this, please." Mina grabbed the sleeve of Chaeyoung's sweatshirt, coaxing the younger girl to make eye contact, but the latter only looked away, her palm still holding out the black box. "Please, baby, look at me. Look at Mina. I think it's time you look at me."

"Only look at Chaeyoung," Chaeyoung mumbled with a watery voice and slowly lifted her gaze at Mina.

Except that Mina wasn't there.

_Where did she go?_

And it was like Chaeyoung was hit on the head.

She looked at the pair of distorted mugs in the dispenser. She'd consumed two cups of hot chocolate.

Again. 

It's been her habit since Mina - no. Mina isn't gone. She couldn't be. She was just here earlier.

_Where's Mina?_

She clutched the box in her hand tighter and went to the living room. The grayish carpet was stained with dried mud. Mina hasn't been taking the carpet to the laundry. _Because how could she?_

"Mina?" Chaeyoung called out.

No response.

She checked the bathroom and saw the bathtub still filled with warm water.

 _"Go dry your hair. I'll take care of the bathtub."_ Mina said. So why hasn't she-

Chaeyoung stopped on her tracks.

_"Was starting to get worried you drowned or something."_

Drown?

_"Sorry, won't say that again."_

Chaeyoung's face contorted.

_Mina shrugged. "Aren't I always_ **_cold_ ** _? See, I live in ice, and my tears are diamonds. Pretty cool, huh?"_

There's a heavy feeling in Chaeyoung's chest. Like her lungs was slowly filling in with water. And there's a knot forming in her stomach.

_"It's okay, Chaengie. It's all_ **_over_ ** _now. And you're doing good."_

Chaeyoung clutched her heart trying to suppress the steady build up of her heartbeat.

_"Please, baby, look at me. Look at Mina. I think it's time you look at me."_

It was time to look at her. But Chaeyoung failed to, causing for Mina to drown, sink deeper, farther away from Chaeyoung's hold.

_"Chaeyoung-ah!"_

_There was a cracking sound, the water rumbling from beneath the thin layers of ice. And a plunge._

The box came tumbling out of Chaeyoung's hand as she dropped down to her knees, the dirty carpet itchy on her skin. The ring came rolling out and Chaeyoung knew.

She chuckled meekly, "I knew you've been eyeing that when you were still here." 

There were loud voices outside the door then came a bang. Chaeyoung smiled.

"Chaeyoung-ah," Jeongyeon came dashing in the unit, her worry turning into sadness as she saw Chaeyoung on the floor. "Chaeng.." she muttered, kneeling down and collecting the girl in her arms.

Jihyo and Nayeon followed suit. They have the same gloomy expression like Jeongyeon's. Nayeon looked away.

She looked up at Jeongyeon. "Huh, unnie, aren't you a bit too early for Mina's birthday party?"

"Chaeyoung," Jeongyeon looked at her with watery eyes. The older girl couldn't bear seeing Chaeyoung like this, eyes clouded with pain and denial. "I'm sorry. You need to let her go."

And it all came crashing down. Her tears. The pain. The blinding red. The memories flooded in.

"When I said she's my angel, I didn't mean it like this."

-

The loud pounding of the rain against the glass windows of their apartment unit didn't prevent Chaeyoung from hearing Mina's humming from the living room.

And she smiled.

Because there was no humming, there was no Mina, there was not a girl wearing her favorite t shirt and mint-colored shorts.

But there were treasured memories, hope and new beginnings.  
  
  



End file.
